Do You Wonder
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: When Megara was growing up in Themyscira, she never imagined herself becoming part of a team of teen heroes. Then again, she was a girl from Man's World made Amazon, so perhaps anything is possible with a little bit of wonder. T cuz paranoid.


"Team, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Wonder Woman explained, gesturing to the tanned, blonde, costumed teen beside her. "This is Wonder Girl. I'd be most grateful if you all would show her a hero's welcome."

The girl waved her hand a bit and smiled. "Hello."

"Welcome to the team gorgeous." Kid Flash attempted to flirt, but the blonde just rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, kicking him in the shin.

"I don't appreciate such comments, speedster." she said in a firm tone.

"Ignore Kid Idiot." Artemis said in a dull, semi annoyed voice. "Welcome to the team Wonder Girl."

She smiled. "I'm honored to be here Artemis."

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 1, 18:13 EDT**

"Nice moves!" Kid Flash complimented as Wonder Girl threw him over her shoulder. "You learn that from Wonder Woman?"

"Hawkwoman actually." She admitted. "I like training with the ladies of the League whenever I have the chance. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go see what the others are up to."

He nodded, following behind as Artemis joined them. "So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why is _he_ still here?" the speedster asked, referencing Captain Marvel. "And why is he eating my snacks?!"

"Maybe because you're not the only one that enjoys granola bars?" she said, a little annoyed with the redhead. Robin and Aqualad could say what they liked about the speedster, but he just wasn't Wonder Girl's cup of tea.

 _Recognized: Batman, 0-2._

"Computer, national news." the Dark Knight said quickly.

Confused about what was going on, WG turned towards the holo-screen to see what was going on, seeing GBS news

 _"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve."_ the reporter said. _"And despite the intervention of Superman, and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."_

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

"No." Batman said in firm tone. "The League will soon have the situation under control; that's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to make Kobra-Venom." Wally followed along.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." The resident Boy Wonder tossed in.

"And upgrade Wolf." Superboy jumped in.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars, like the ones used in Belle Rev penetentiary." Miss Martian finished.

"Batman, is it possible that the plant creatures are running on Kobra-Venom as well?" Wonder Girl asked, curious.

"I had Green Lantern Run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose _does_ contain trace amounts of a Kobra-Venom variant." the Bat explained.

"These cannot be coincidences." Aqualad decided. "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly." Batman agreed. "It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret Society of Super-Villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"Got that right!" Robin exclaimed. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, New York, Taipei-" the Boy Wonder broke off when the screen went to static.

"Dude!" Wally cried out.

"It's not me!" Rob promised. "Someone's cutting into the satellite signal; all satellite signals!"

When the static faded, a man on screen with a ghastly wide grin, white skin and green hair appeared. _"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to give you_ this _important announcement,"_ he broke from his sentence momentarily to show a group of people, _"from the Injustice League."_

A man with a thick accent now took over. _"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but the longer you wait..."_

 _"The more we get to have our jollies."_ The clown-faced Man finished.

"Roger that Aquaman," Batman said through his com link, "The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Momentarily, Robin rewinded the video so that they could see who they were up against, and Wonder Girl nearly punched the screen when she saw Cheetah with the group. She'd heard many stories of how the catly criminal had nearly defeated Diana, and she couldn't say she was overly excited that her enemy had made friends in high places.

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Cheetah, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan; Eight heavy hitters; probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced." Robin declared, almost sounding a bit nervous.

"There's your secret society." Wally murmured.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis retorted.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Aqualad guessed.

"Yeah?" Wally asked. "Well, that was _their_ mistake! Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman said firmly. "I have a different job for this team."

"Aw man!" Wally said not so quietly, causing both Wonder Girl and Artemis to punch him in the arm.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system." The Bat deduced. "Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're _really_ asking them to do." Zatara said, sounding surprised.

"They're ready." Batman promised.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked, not catching on and getting punched in the arm again. "Ow! What are you two-?"

"Hello Wally!" Artemis announced. "If the big guns are fighting plants, then who do you think _we'll_ be fighting?"

"I don't know! I guess we'll.." when he looked at the screen with the villains on it, he finally caught on. "Oh..."

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct." Zatara reassured.

"I trust that _you_ can locate the enemy." the Dark Knight said in return.

"Indeed. Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled." The magician explained, looking to the resident Boy Wonder. "Robin, if you would provide the holo-map."

Robin nodded, typing on the keyboard and pulling up a globe so that the Italian man could work. "I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity."

The man cast a spell, and then Batman sent the group of teens to suit up.

Wonder Girl got into her suit, grabbing her indestructible metal bracelets and noticing a note fall from one. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and then leaned down to pick it up. It was a note from Diana. _May Athena give you wisdom, Hera give you strength, and Artemis give you bravery._

She smiled and taped the note to her locker, flying into the Bio-ship.

* * *

 **Bayou Bartholomew**

 **October 1, 18:52 CDT**

Wonder Girl looked down at a photo she'd brought with her on this mission. Diana had agreed to bring a camera for the day when the blonde had left Themyscira, so that she could get a photo with her best friends and sisters. In the photo was herself, Diana, Queen Hippolyta, and some of her greatest friends, such as Fern, Juniper, and Hailey. It was times like this when she wasn't really sure of herself; when she thought that in all honestly, she could really use more Amazons at her side.

"What's in the duffle?" hearing those words, Wonder Girl looked up, noticing just now the duffle that sat beside Aqualad's seat.

"Plan B." the Atlantean said vaguely.

"Uh!" Miss Martian said out of nowhere, holding her head.

"You alright?" Superboy asked quickly.

"Dizzy." she admitted.

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

"Not me, her." Miss Martian explained.

"I feel fine." Artemis argued.

"As do I." Wonder Girl argued.

"No, the bioship." M'gann explained. "She's trying to shield us, but-"

Not a moment later, everyone was holding on and prepping for a crash landing.

Miss Martian grunted when Black Adam ripped a hole in the roof of the ship. "He's hurting her!" she cried out.

Superboy and Wonder Girl punched the villain away, but only moments later, water began filling the ship.

"No. No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row." Artemis said firmly, passing rebreathers to Kid Flash and WG. WG swam down, flying out once she saw light and removing her rebreather.

She looked down at her friends. "She's in shock." Miss Martian said softly. "She'll need time to recover."

No sooner had that been said than everyone was getting hit with a powerful blast that gave them all crippling headaches, Wonder Girl was out nearly instantly.

* * *

"You're certain this will hold them?" Wonder Girl heard Vertigo ask as she began to wake up.

"The cage is impenetrable." Wotan bragged. "Even the Superboy and Wonder Girl have no chance of escaping.

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts Wotan!" Aqualad argued. He attempted to use his minor electrokinesis to break the bars of their cage apart, but failed.

"Please Atlantean, do not even _pretend_ to be on my level." the sorcerer scoffed.

Out of nowhere, the Bio-Ship slammed Wotan out of the sky, releasing the teen heroes.

"Well, I guess Wondy got herself a little toy. Too bad I'm gonna rip it apart." she heard Cheetah shout, snarling and jumping towards the blonde.

The catlike woman slashed at the girl, and out of habit WG put her wrists in front of herself, forgetting that her metal bracelets had been taken by the enemy. She cried out in pain, rubbing her wrists momentarily before, floating out of the way of Cheetah, giving the villain a flight powered punch to the jaw to knock her out. Moments later, she heard a loud explosion and smiled, turning around to see that the plant acting as an antenna for the other plants across the globe was now just a burning husk.

Next thing the girl knew, they were all being hit with an electrical attack from Wotan, which- with the deep, harshly bleeding cuts that she already had on her wrists, knocked Wonder Girl out of consciousness, and into a painful sleep

* * *

As Cheetah was being taken away, Wonder Woman noticed that the area around the cuts on her student's wrists was turning a disgusting purple color.

"Cheetah, what did you do to Wonder Girl?" the Amazon demanded.

The cat smirked. "You should blame yourself. The little formula I cooked up was meant for _you_."

"Something that would only work if you could hit her enough?" the woman guessed.

Cheetah scoffed. "Please. I didn't need to match myself with her. I only had to hit her once, and with her reflex to throw up the bracelets, it was all too easy."

The raven's eyes widened, noticing long black veins slowly spreading from the teen's wrists and heading towards her major organs.

Wonder Woman picked up the blonde and gathered the blonde into her arms, carrying her to the med bay at the cave so that Mid-Nite could treat her.

Eventually, the team came by to see how their newest member was doing.

"How is she?" Kaldur asked, speaking first.

Wonder Woman smiled a bit. "She's good. Mid-Nite has neutralized the poison and is currently changing his bandages."

The teens nodded. "Good." Artemis smiled. "She's a good friend, and a good ally."

* * *

 **Yes, I know: 'Another Wonder Girl OC', but I'm hoping to make her different than all the others. Wish me luck!**


End file.
